fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Summoning/@comment-34041338-20190106061856/@comment-34041338-20190106124107
"What's the sample. What's the population." Thanks for not understanding what I was asking for. I can find the answer for likelihood concerning the pubically posted rates, yes, that's easy, they fucking give it to you, as far as single pulls due to legal requirements. However, the claus specifically states that the 10 pull affects the likelihood causing it to be different. Assuming that doesn't mean the English version has different rates from JP (which if the Korean Gorgon situation has anything to say about that is incredibly unlikely as it should be very obvious by now and pissing off a lot of people by now), this should mean that at least someone out there has recorded their results in some meaningful fashion. This page makes the bold claim of "it doesn't affect 5* rates" with nothing in the clause saying it doesn't, and in fact, states that there is some affect on some of the probabilities. "maybe at least 500 players as sample" you would just need 3000 rolls on singles, and 3000 rolles on tens to reach statistically signficant figures would be necessary. "Realistically, if single always better, then whales out there won't do 10-roll for fast NP 5 and this game would be died if singles truly have better chance obtaining SSR." 1. I have said no where in my post that singles are possibly better. I have a clause that says that the guaranteed 3* is different rates than the published, meaning something has to be different. I want to know what that difference is since by now someone should have a sheet, showing at least somewhat how 10 pulls are better. 2. Considering whales not only spend money on digital pixel gambling but have so much money to throw around they can pursue such as a hobby, I doubt they would try to be as effecient to get their results as well... they can pay to be as lazy as they want (ten pull simply faster than single pull for mega whales that NP5 all 5*). Meanwhile, an account seller like this player actually has skin in the game to be as effecient as possible. However, his post does not specify whether he was doing single or tens (most likely singles as that's simply faster to farm but, again, we don't know) nor does it specify whether or not he was doing the rolls pre or post Okeanos update which changed rates. It seems to be before the Chinese server though, as there weren't legal requirements for gacha to post the rates and they're just trying to figure out how much rate up is, something trivial to know now as you're just told. If a whale has a spreadsheet of their rolls feel free to post that as opposed to conjecture based on their behavior which isn't anymore useful, and in fact is far far less useful than this post which at least shows how the clauses ''might ''affect the roles but with nothing backing it.